


Day 27- Kissy Missionary

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Missionary Position, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, cuddly sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Day 27- Kissy Missionary

“I can’t do this,”

You looked up from your needlework frowning. Sansa was sat at her desk, letters and charts spread around her, her head in her hands. Pursing your lips, you set your embroidery aside and stood, making your way behind her. Leaning over her shoulder, you nudged a few sheets of parchment about, taking in the information. “Can’t do what, my lady? From what I see, you’re doing rather splendidly,” you said.

“Rule. I can’t… I can’t make sense of it. If I decide to provide more for the smallfolk, I’d have to tax the nobles, which they won’t be happy about. But if the smallfolk are left in poverty, they’ll riot, and I’ve seen that firsthand,” she shuddered and you knew she was thinking of kings landing. “It was never meant to be me,” she whispered. “It was meant to be Rob, or Jon if things got worse,”

You frowned at her bowed head. “You’ve been sat at this desk for hours my queen. Your judgement will be better in the morning once you have slept. Besides, it is too dark for you to read Lord Wyte’s cramped hand,” you insisted, puffing out the candle. “Leave us,” you called out to the ladies maids turning down the bed and stoking the fire. At their hesitation, Sansa smiled softly.

“We’ll manage. Go and have an early supper and an early night,” the girls curtsied before hurrying off. Once the girls had left, Sansa leaned her flaming head against you and sighed.

“Come, let’s get these braids out,” you said softly, leaning her away from her desk and into her separate private chambers. Once the door was shut, you guided her to her mirror and set about undoing her braids, combing her hair out. She shut her eyes, letting out a soft noise of content, her shoulders relaxing. Hair brushed and plaited down her back, you helped her into her nightclothes, bidding her goodnight.

As you turned away, she held out her hand. “Stay,” she murmured and you cocked your head to the side. You nodded, taking her hand, smiling gently as she pulled you close, leaning to kiss you sweetly. Slowly, she walked you towards her bed, and together you clambered up, soon huddling under the sheets. “You’re too good to me, YN,” she whispered, cupping your cheek.

“You deserve people being good to you,” you replied. “You’re a good queen, a true queen,” she was kissing your neck, her hand resting on your waist. You grabbed it, interlacing your fingers before she could hitch your gown up.

“I want you,” she mumbled, and you nodded, helping her remove your clothes, stroking her cheek gently as she pulled you on top of her. Leaning back down, you captured her lips, kissing her passionately, but lightly enough for her to push you away if she wanted to. Instead, she tangled her fingers in your hair, moaning softly as she kissed back, whispering your name between kisses. You trailed your hands up and down her sides, whimpering as her tongue traced your lips gently. Shifting slightly, you adjusted your position so that you were straddling her slender thigh, your own pressed against her core. She moaned as you pulled away from her lips, resting your forehead against hers as she began rocking her hips up, and you felt her slickness grinding against your thigh, already breathing heavily, you mimicked her movements, your eyes rolling as you ground against her, sighing prettily as she reached to press kisses against your neck and collarbone.

Letting out a soft cry, you brushed your thumb over her pert nipple, nudging her chin up to kiss her as you moved and rocked, your hands scrambling to touch and stroke and pet every inch of one another as you reached your ends. Swallowing her moans, you pinched her nipple as she shuddered and came, squeezing your thigh between her legs, arching her back and tugging your hair. You whimpered, and with a few final undulations, you felt yourself come undone, moaning out despite her mouth muffling your noises.

Still jolting, you toppled next to Sansa, wrapping your arms around her as she snuggled into your arms, resting her head against your chest. You hummed softly, stroking her hair as you stared up at the ceiling, a dazed smile on your face as your lover slipped into a relaxed sleep.


End file.
